disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Vault
The "Disney Vault" is the term used by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment for its policy of putting home video releases of Walt Disney Animation Studios's animated features on moratorium and getting moved to Target. Each Disney film is available for purchase for a limited time, after which it is put "in the vault" and not made available for several years until it is released again. History The practice is the modern version of Disney's practice of re-releasing its animated films in theaters every ten years, which began with the reissue of 1937's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. During the 1980s and 1990s, when the home video market was dominated by VHS systems, Disney films would be reissued every ten years (a time gap equal to that of their theatrical reissues). With the transition to DVD technology, the moratorium period was continued. Television commercials for Disney home video releases will alert customers that certain films will be placed on moratorium soon, urging them to purchase these films before they "go back into the 'Disney Vault'", in the words often spoken by Mark Elliot. Some direct-to-video Disney films, among them Bambi II, have also been released with a pre-established window of availability. Controls The Walt Disney Company itself states that this process is done to both control their market and to allow Disney films to be fresh for new generations of young children. A side effect of the moratorium process is the fact that videos and DVDs of Disney films placed on moratorium become collectables, sold in stores and at auction websites such as eBay for sums in excess of their original suggested retail price. The practice also has made the Disney films a prime target for counterfeit DVD manufacturers. Producers Disney's live-action films, Pixar films, DisneyToon Studios flims, and films released by Disney's other film divisions/labels (Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures, Miramax Films, Dimension Films) are not held to this rule, generally only being discontinued when a newer edition is released (or in the cases of ''Doug's 1st Movie'' or ''Recess: School's Out'', when the show the movie is based on is cancelled). However, Toy Story and Toy Story 2 (which are from Pixar) were once in the "Disney Vault" until 2005 where newer editions were released for those particular films. A 10th anniversary edition for Toy Story and a special edition for Toy Story 2. Certain Disney animated sequels are part of this rule, though not all the time. Films The following films are currently considered as being in the cycle of movies which are subject to the rules of the Disney Vault. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''The Lion King'' (1994) Movies likley to be put in the Vault in the Future *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Tangled (2010) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Frozen (2013) DVD releases United States Platinum Editions In October 2001, with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Disney started releasing these films on DVD in "Platinum Edition" sets. This continued until 2005, when the release rate was increased to two films per year, in 2006, three films per year, in 2007, four films per year, and finally in 2008, twenty films per year. The range, then containing Aladdin instead of Fantasia was completed in March 2009 when Pinocchio was released. This, and the previous release Sleeping Beauty, were also released on Blu-ray. Diamond Editions In October 2009, again beginning with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Disney relaunched the range for Blu-ray under the banner "Diamond Edition". These releases will be released alongside "Special Edition" DVD sets. United Kingdom Gallery Disney Vault Princesses Bellel Regal -Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Belle in the Disney Vault Princesses Cinderella -Spring Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Cinderella in the Disney Vault Princesses Princess Aurora -Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Princess Aurora in the Disney Vault Princesses Princess Giselle Wallpaper copy.jpg|Giselle in the Disney Vault Princesses Snow White Autum -Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Snow White in the Disney Vault Princesses Jasmine -Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Princess Jasmine in the Disney Vault Princesses Tiana Fairy Tale Dreams- 1280x800.jpg|Tiana in the Disney Vault Princesses Ariel Regal -Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Ariel in the Disney Vault Princesses Disney Vault Villains 258px-2745956792_9af400f290_o.jpg|Scar in the Disney Vault Villains 258px-3350049675_7d8d0f463a_o.jpg|Jafar in the Disney Vault Villains 258px-Lady_Tremaine_Wallpaper_copy.jpg|Lady Tremaine in the Disney Vault Villains 258px-Ursula_Wicked-_1280x800.jpg|Ursula in the Disney Vault Villains 258px-Wicked_Queen-_1280x800_copy.jpg|The Queen in the Disney Vault Villains Maleficentoooo.jpg|Maleficent in the Disney Vault Villains Queen Narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa in the Disney Vault Villains Queen Of Hearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts in the Disney Vault Villains Pete -Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Pete in the Disney Vault Villains 258px-Cruella_Cruel-_1280x800_copy.jpg|Cruella De Vil in the Disney Vault Villains 258px-Frollo_Wallpaper_copy.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo in the Disney Vault Villains Captain Hook magic.jpg|Captain Hook in the Disney Vault Villains 258px-Big_Bad_Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf in the Disney Vault Villains Hades Grudge- 1280x800.jpg|Hades in the Disney Vault Villains Chesire Cat- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Cheshire Cat in the Disney Vault Villains Wicked Witch- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's Witch Form in the Disney Vault Villains Disney Villains -Fire Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Madam Mim, Prince John, Madame Medusa, Gaston, King of Hearts,Horned KingProfessor Ratigan also in the Disney Vault Villains in the altogether wallpaper alongside already featured Lady Tremaine, Ursula, The Witch, The Queen, Queen Narissa, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Queen Of Hearts, Big Bad Wolf, Judge Claude Frollo, Cruella De Vil and Jafar Villains Dark Night Wallpaper copy.jpg|Shere Khan, Iago, Flotsam & Jetsam, Diablo and Chernabog also featured in the Disney Vault Villains in the altogether dark night villain gathering Yzma -Coloring Page.jpg|Yzma in the Disney Vault Villains as a colouring page sketch kept within the Disney Vault Si & Am -Wallpaper- copy.jpg|Si and Am in the Disney Vault Villains Disney Vault Fairies Fall Tink- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Tinkerbell in the Disney Vault Fairies Fawn Fall- 1280x800.jpg|Fawn in the Disney Vault Fairies Iradessa Fall- 1280x800.jpg|Iradessa in the Disney Vault Fairies Rosetta Pretty- 1280x800.jpg|Rosetta in the Disney Vault Fairies Disney Vault Characters The Princess and the Frog 1280x800.jpg|The Princess and the Frog Characters in the Disney Vault Lilo & Stitch I- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Lilo & Stitch Characters in the Disney Vault Characters The Aristocats - Wallpaper.jpg|The Aristocats in the Disney Vault Characters The Sword In The Stone- 1280x800 copy.jpg|The Sword in the Stone in the Disney Vault Characters Oliver- 1280x800.jpg|Oliver & Company in the Disney Vault Characters Pinocchio- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Pinocchio in the Disney Vault Characters 101 Dalmatians- 1280x800.jpg|One Hundred and One Dalmatians in the Disney Vault Characters Snow White Diamond Edition III.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarves in the Disney Vault Characters Sleeping Beauty- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Sleeping Beauty in the Disney Vault Characters Mickey and Friends Minnies Gift- 1280x800.jpg|Minnie's Gift in the Disney Vault Mickey & Friends Mickey's Birthday 1280x800.jpg|Mickey's Birthday in the Disney Vault Mickey & Friends Mickey Paint- 1280x800.jpg|Mickey's Paint in the Disney Vault Mickey & Friends See also *Walt Disney Platinum Editions - Disney's first "Disney Vault" DVD line *Walt Disney Diamond Editions - Disney's last "Disney Vault" DVD line *Disney Special Anniversary Editions References External links *Ultimate Disney - List of movies in the Disney Vault Category:DVD covers Category:Disney videos and DVDs